The present invention relates generally to an x-ray source support assembly, and, more particularly to an x-ray source support assembly with improved profile and control.
X-ray based imaging has been utilized for a wide variety of imaging applications. One such category of applications is comprised of medical imaging. Although it is known that x-ray imaging may take on a wide variety of configurations within the medical industry, it commonly is based on the transmission of low energy rays through a body structure. These low energy rays are subsequently received and processed to formulate an image, often three-dimensional, of the body structure that can by analyzed by clinicians as a diagnostic aid.
For many x-ray imaging applications the position and of the x-ray source assembly and the direction of the x-ray streams must be positioned properly to facilitate proper imaging. In these applications, it is common for the x-ray source to be pivoted about an axis to provide the proper emission direction. In addition, many imaging applications require automated positioning of the x-ray source. This is commonly accomplished through the use of a motorized assembly engaging the rotational axis by way of a clutch assembly. Separate clutch and braking assemblies further increase the profile of many existing assemblies. Existing motorized assemblies are commonly bulky, complicated, and expensive. In addition, their size and unwieldy nature often interferes with the supporting structure necessary to support the x-ray source assembly. This results in the requirement that the rotational axis by offset to one side of the supporting structure. By offsetting the rotational axis, motion of the x-ray source can become more complex and require additional controls and assemblies. This additional complexity can serve to increase the cost and hamper the functionality of the resultant imaging assembly.
It would, therefore, be highly desirable to have an x-ray source support assembly that provided a compact positioning support with improved functionality. Furthermore, it would be highly desirable to have an x-ray source support assembly that eliminated the need for separate clutch and braking assemblies.